All It Takes Is One Second
by Mysteria
Summary: Everything can change in a instant. Tim/Tony friendship. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope.

Spoilers: None

Summary: Just a random one shot that popped into my head. I'm apparently in a writing mood this month. I'll probably be updating my other story The Plight of Vengeance a little bit later.

All It Takes Is One Second

"Tony, I think this a bust. No one is here." Tim said aloud. "Tony you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry probie, this guy has an awesome DVD collection."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm out here freezing to death and you're admiring his movies?" Tim froze for a second, somewhere nearby a twig snapped. "Tony get out here, I think I have company."

"On your six probster." Tim rolled his eyes and walked slowly around the house. He heard another twig and pulled his sig up higher. Suddenly he heard someone come up behind him, he whipped around gun raised.

"Crap Tony, don't sneak up like that. I could have shot you." Tony snorted.

"As if, I could aim the gun for you and you would still miss."

"Yeah right, did you see anyone?"

"Oh yeah McScared, your company? Follow me." He turned around and walked back from the location he'd come from. "Meet mister squirrel. He's not the brightest since he is somehow stuck down in that not at all deep hole he's in, but apparently he is scary since you damn near peed your pants in fear on him." Tony laughed loudly. "You right McGoo this is a bust, boss got it wrong, hard to be believe but he did."

"No Tony he didn't." Tim said in an odd sounding voice.

"Uh I'm not seeing anyone probie."

"Turn the hell around then." Tim snapped.

"Geez wait a second."

"I don't have one." Tony made a face and slowly turned around. He really wished he still had his sig out and ready to go but he was in no such luck for that. There was a man standing about five feet from Tim and had a gun aimed right at his forehead. Tim still had his sig in hand but making a move was far too risking, it just hung to his side limply. Tony gulped and reached for his gun.

"Hey, you don't want to do this. Were federal agents. Just put down your weapon." The man looked at him.

"Do you think I care who you are? Well I don't." He moved himself to Tim's side. He waved his gun at Tim. "You, face me." Tim had a slight shake to him but he turned. He wanted to just raise his gun but he knew if he tried the man would go for the kill shot and would definitely get a direct hit. "Oh and you can drop your useless weapon now, if you were going to try, you would have already." Tim let the gun drop. Tony cursed to himself. This guy was good; he'd placed Tim in-between the two of them so now Tony had no shot, at least not a clear one, the risk of hitting Tim was too great. There was no way to call for backup either.

"Tony now would be a good time for you to use your gun." Tim said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah probie, I'm getting right on that."

"No you're not, the shot is too risky, you'll hit your friend here." The man laughed and cocked the gun. Tim gulped. He knew he needed to move to a side, he just wasn't sure which one. It was as if time was going in slow motion, even though it was mere seconds that were passing. He moved slightly to the left as the gun went off, he just hoped tony knew to go right. Tony heard the gun cock and saw Tim moving ever so slightly and made his move. The fire fight was short lived which Tony was thankful for.

"Whew, that was a close one McHostage. " He waited a second for a response but got nothing. Tim had gone down to ground but Tony thought it had been for cover. "McGee?" He ran up to him, he was face down and not moving. He grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over. "No, no." He cried out, there was blood on the left side of his face. "Crap." He yanked out his cell and dialed. "Boss, boss… we, we… we need a bus, McGee's down… headshot." He dropped the phone. Gibbs could be heard yelling from it but he paid no attention. He slowly put his fingers to Tim's throat. "Please be there, please be there, please." There was nothing. He looked closer at the wound. It looked as if the graze started at the back of his head. His eyes went wide with realization, he'd killed his partner. He just sat there staring, listening to the sirens in the distance.

"Dinozzo. Dinozzo. Tony!" A voice brought him back to reality, painfully too, he fell off something.

"Ahhh. Boss, boss, I'm sorry. I… I… I killed him. It… it was an accident… there…" Tony was practically in tears.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, calm yourself, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Shut up McJerk, I'm a having a… wait a minute! McGee? You're alive?" Tony flung his arms around him. Tim raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I thought I… wait." He looked around, they were in the bullpen and he fallen off his chair. "When the hell did we get back to the office?" Ziva started snickering from her desk.

"You haven't left."

"I'm confused."

"So am I, can you stop hugging me, I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

"Dinozzo, have your brokeback moment with McGee later, we have a case to solve." Gibbs stated with a smirk while heading to his desk. Tony frowned and released Tim.

"It was a dream. It was just a freaky ass dream." He shook his head and got up off the floor. He stuck his hand out to help Tim up. "Sorry about that." Tim looked at him.

"So you dreamed you killed me?"

"I, uh, no. Leave me alone McGoo, I have work to do." Tim rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. He glanced back at Tony who was ever so slightly looking over him. He just smiled and shook his head. While Tony was a pain in the ass most of the time so he couldn't help but appreciate moments like this when he accidently let it slip that he cared.


End file.
